The present disclosure relates to a computer implemented method and system for vehicular traffic control and routing for a vehicle. In one example, maneuvering one or more emergency vehicles through traffic can have many challenges. For example, traffic conditions can be prohibitive for traveling, and in a city environment, gridlock can occur. Such problems can be more prevalent in a city environment. However, even less congested areas than in a city can have periods of high traffic (e.g., rush hour traffic, or an event that results in high traffic areas). In one example, traffic impediments for emergency vehicles can include, for example, slow response time to an emergency call. Emergency personnel being present on the scene of an emergency in the least time possible can reduce fatalities and the extent of injuries. Slow response times can be caused, for example, by slow moving traffic, traffic congestion, gridlock, and poor routing from a starting location to the scene of an emergency. Typical methods of clearing traffic for emergency vehicles (e.g., using a siren) are not as effective as is desirable, especially in heavy traffic (e.g., gridlock) or when more than one emergency vehicles intersect routes.